Kidney Cancer Program Project Summary / Abstract The Kidney Cancer Program performs innovative basic research into the molecular basis of kidney tumors. Scientific efforts within the current funding period have focused on identifying meaningful biomarkers for early detection and prognosis, underlying mechanisms of disease biology and novel therapeutic targets for the various kidney cancer populations, and improved preclinical models for preliminary validation of these findings. The specific aims of the program are to 1) Identify and validate novel targets in kidney cancer, and establish pre-clinical models for testing new agents; 2) Identify molecular and biologic predictors of response and toxicity to therapy; 3) Leverage Program and SPORE infrastructure to facilitate drug and device development; and 4) Identify factors that increase the risk, predict the development and recurrence of kidney cancer. The program has 38 members, representing seven DF/HCC institutions and 8 academic departments. In 2014 peer- reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $1.3 million in total costs from the NCI and $1.2 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Kidney Cancer Program members published 742 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 36% were inter-institutional, 14% were intra-programmatic, and 51% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.